We're All Like
by Alenarez
Summary: Hanya sebuah Remake manifesto Hacker :D Special Kim Kibum '-')/


Salah seorang tertangkap kembali, Media ramai memberitakannya.

**REMAJA TERTANGKAP DALAM SKANDAL KRIMINAL KOMPUTER  
HACKER TERTANGKAP SETELAH PENCURIAN BANK.**

_'Remaja Brengs*k! Mereka semua sama!'  
_  
Bunyi gemelatuk antargeraham, remasan kaleng kosong minuman menghantam keras tong sampah dengan bunyi nyaring. Dua orang pria dengan cup coffe plastik penuh kepulan asap, menoleh.

"Hei nak! Berisik!" Salah seorang mereka berteriak, menasehati, antara sumpah serapah atau apapun sejenisnya. Kemudian mengarah kembali pada layar Televisi di balik dinding kaca sebuah toko elektronika.

"Cihh..." Remaja lelaki berseragam Sekolah Menengah Atas angkatan kelas bungsu berdecih pelan. Sepasang manik tajam terhalang oleh lensa cekung menjurus ke depan.

"Jika kalian tak memahami. Sebaiknya diam!" Bisik pelan si remaja. Tak ada yang mendengar, siapapun selain dirinya. Bagaikan sapuan angin lalu, singgah sesaat kemudian lenyap.

· · ·

**WE'RE ALL LIKE**

**Sp****ecial Kim Kibum Fanfic  
Rate: T  
Warning: Ada beberapa pergantian POV antara Author dan Cast Utama disaat yang tak terduga, semoga tidak membuat bingung  
Sebuah remake manifesto.  
**  
Enjoys Please ^^

Hening beberapa menit, semua siswa melongo tak percaya. Remaja siswa bermata empat menggeleng sekali dan menjawab,

"Tidak Ms. Lee, saya tidak melakukannya di kertas, saya menghitungnya di kepala."

Dunia yang berawal dari Sekolah. Lebih pintar dari kebanyakan. Sampah yang diajarkan membuatnya bosan. Seorang SMA atau SMP. Dan lagi, dia kembali diterangkan tentang cara membulatkan pecahan oleh gurunya.

_'Jenius Brengs*k! Pasti ia menjiplak. Mereka semua sama.'_

Biarlah... biar. Itu hanya lengkingan suara aneh dari orang-orang dengan akal dangkalnya.

Mulai dari angka atau huruf. Semua akan terlihat sama pada akhirnya. Melewati rak-rak buku, berhenti ketika berpapas jalan buntu. Ujung yang memperlihatkan jendela kaca terbuka, menerbangkan angin dicelah-celah kemudian menerpa wajah datarnya. Kibum membuang napas, terdiam sesaat.

_... Masukilah duniaku. Pahamilah duniaku ..._

_... Aku kenal semuanya, apa kalian kenal aku? Kita? ...  
_  
Hari itu Kibum menemukan sesuatu, usiannya beranjak delapan tahun. Di dalam ruang lingkup, Ia menemukan sebuah komputer. Komputer tebal jadul dengan Keyboard usang mengelupas.

"Hey ini Keren!" Kibum terduduk di atas kursi empuk bundar berroda.

Paman yang selama ini menampungnya menyimpan alat keren di ruang rahasia. Bukan rahasia jika Kibum terlanjur mengetahuinya.

Seusai makan dan berpura-pura menjadi anak baik, ia akan melongok keluar jendela ketika sebuah sepeda motor butut menghilang dari pekarangan rumah.

"Ia melakukan apa yang aku inginkan! Jika terjadi kesalahan, itu terjadi karena kesalahanku. Bukan karena tidak suka padaku, atau merasa terancam olehku. Atau karena menganggap aku anak jenius brengs*k. Atau karena tidak suka mengajar dan merasa berada pada tempat yang salah."

Kibum mendapati pamannya berdiri melototinya. Ia hanya akan terdiam menunduk seperti anak kucing yang siap diterkam.

_'Anak Brengs*k! Semua yang di lakukannya hanyalah bermain game. Mereka semua sama'_

Mengecap ketidak adilan. Sebuah dunia lain terhampar. Memacu melalui jaringan telepon seakan heroin mengaliri nadi seorang pecandu, sebuah sinyal elektrik terkirim dari tempat berlindung atas ketidak adilannya.

Sebuah arena telah ditemukan...

"Inilah dia... inilah tempatku berada." Mendekam dalam sangkar kasat mata, Kibum menemukan hari-harinya. Penuh ambisi tanpa seorangpun tau. Ia hanya perlu berlari dalam otaknya, memeras pengetahuan dan menampungnya.

_'Anak brengs*k! Menghabiskan pulsa lagi!'_

Walaupun belum pernah berjumpa, tak pernah bersua, atau tak aka pernah mendengar keberadaanya lagi...  
Dia mengenal semua.

####

Di sekolah kita disuapi dengan makanan bayi. Ketika kita mengidam steak... potongan-potongan daging yang toh kalian berikan sudah dikunyah dan tak berasa. Beberapa yang menyadari kami sebagaimana kami apa adanya, menganggap kami sebagai siswa yang berbakat. Tapi 'beberapa' tersebut selayaknya tetesan air di hamparan gurun.

Inilah dunia kami, dunia Elektron dan Switch. Keindahan sebuah baud.

Kalian sebut kami penjahat karena kami menggunakan layanan yang sudah ada tanpa membayar. Padahal layanan itu seharusnya sangatlah murah jika tak dikuasi oleh orang-orang rakus.

Kami kalian sebut penjahat karena kami gemar menjelajah.

Kami kalian sebut penjahat karena kami mengejar ilmu.

Kami ada tanpa mengejar ilmu pengetahuan, kami ada tanpa perbedaan warna kulit, kebangsaan, ataupun perbedaan keagamaan. Tapi bagi kalian kami penjahat.

Kami adalah Penjahat. Sedangkan kalianlah yang membuat bom atom, mengobarkan peperangan, membunuh, berbuat curang, berbohong dan berusaha membuat kami percaya bahwa itu semua demi kebaikan kami.

Ya, aku adalah Penjahat. Kejahatanku adalah keingintahuanku. Kejahatanku adalah menilai orang berdasarkan perkataan dan pikiran mereka, dan bukan berdasarkan penampilan mereka.

Kejahataanku adalah menjadi pintar lebih dari kalian. Sebuah dosa yang tak akan bisa kalian ampuni.

Memang aku adalah seorang Hacker dan inilah Manifestoku. Kau bisa saja menghentikan satu, tapi kau tak bisa menghentikan semuannya. Bagaimanapun juga kami semua sama!

· · ·

Layar berkedip, monitor dari alat canggih bagai menguap, menyirat sebuah kalimat dalam bentuk program. Terbentuk dari ratusan digit nol sampai satu. Kumpulan bilangan biner acak menyatu menjadi sederet kalimat,

**SHOW ME THE CODE!**

Kibum menyeringai tipis, menatap apa yang di lakukan benda canggih miliknya, sebuah komputer.

Pernahkah dengan otak abad kuno-mu melihat kedalam mata seorang Hacker? Pernahkah kau ingin tau apa yang membuatnya bertindak, kekuatan apa yang membentuknya, apa yang mendorongnya?

_Aku seorang Hacker, masukilah duniaku...  
_  
_**I Am A Hacker, And This Is My Manifesto. You May S**__**top**__** This Individual, But You Can't Stop Us All... After All,**_

_**We're All Like!  
**_  
Fin-

Hayy... adakah yang seperti saya? Menyukai Hacker xD haha.. menurut saya mereka itu keren *_* #abaikan

Yeah silahkan Reviewnyaa~

Oh ya,, ingat ini hanya remake yang sedikitnya saya ubah,,,

Thanks ^_^


End file.
